


To Start Anew

by Nexarc



Series: Lost in the Dream [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Don't Even Expect Consistency With The Updates, Multiple Crossovers, Oh So Slow To Update, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slow To Update, Young Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexarc/pseuds/Nexarc
Summary: While out on a flight following the confrontation with Drago, Hiccup gets caught in an adventure that he never expected could happen.------Preview:"I WILL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH BERK?!"Hiccup stuttered, unable to break eye contact. Stoick the Vast glared at him with narrow eyes, daring him to make a move."D…Dad? How…how are you alive?!"





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.NET, this story is a slightly-revised edition that will be updated with new chapters once we catch up. So NO SPOILERS for those senior fans who have already read it there.

The wind whipped through his hair; the cold chill hardly noticeable as the man lay on the back of his night fury. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third groaned in frustration, reaching up to pull his flight mask down across his face.

"Well bud, that was the best day so far, wasn't it?"

Toothless warbled in sarcastic agreement, rolling his eyes in the same way his rider had done so many times before. The last month had been rough for them both. Berk's young chief was just swamped with requests, having to oversee the village reconstruction from the war with Drago and other chiefly duties required of him while Toothless was constantly swarmed by the hatchling dragons with rather annoying and pathetic attempts to impress or upstage their alpha.

Hiccup sighed, absent mindedly adjusting Toothless's fin.

"At least we had a bit of help…"

Valka and her dragon Cloudjumper were incredibly helpful in lightning both of their loads, managing a few tasks around the village that didn't require their direct attention.

"I was the wife of a chief and Cloudjumper was the Bewilderbeast's right-hand dragon. I see no problem in helping." Valka had replied when her son had asked for help. "Why don't you take the afternoon off. You have been working nonstop for weeks. A nice long flight would do you both some good."

So here Hiccup was flying Toothless around the archipelago by himself. Astrid was fighting a small cold at home, Fishlegs was busier cataloging their new draconian residents, and the twins and Snoutlout were not company he personally enjoyed alone. They had been flying for a while now, the sky was darkening and the sun beginning to dip below the horizon.

"Hey Toothless, one more lap around Dragon Island before heading home?"

The Night Fury nodded but was quickly distracted, his ear flaps going rigged as he noticed something strange.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asked, noticing the change in his dragon.

His answer came in the form of a powerful wind suddenly ripping through the area. The dragon and his rider struggled to stay in control as they were buffeted by a sudden freak storm. Lightning occasionally came close to striking them if not for some quick reflexes from years of experience.

"Woah that came out of nowhere! Quickly Toothless, let's head back to Berk!"

Hiccup felt adrenaline rushing through his veins. He hoped that he could get back in time and warn the villagers to seek shelter in the great hall or the arena. The town was still in no condition for people to safely stay in their homes. Beneath him, Toothless roared in frustration as he tried to turn back, the growing vortex of wind and rain slowing him down.

"Do you hear that?!"

A strange grinding noise filled the air, punctuated by what sounded like a ringing gong. The sound seemed to be coming from the very air surrounding them. Unable to find its source, Hiccup looked off to the horizon.

"Toothless, there!" He yelled, seeing the glimmer of the village fires.

Toothless, seeing the same, dived forward, both hoping to land quickly. Both had not noticed the sound growing louder.

"Almost there! We…AH!" Hiccup felt something large slam into them, knocking him off Toothless. The last thing he heard was the worried screech of his friend before being swallowed by darkness.

-HTTYD-

"Stay out of my way, I'm winning this thing."

Astrid glared at the boy before shoving him aside. This was her chance to prove herself the village prodigy, not some walking twig of an heir. The gronkle was hovering around the other end of the arena, the crowd cheering on in anticipation.

"Good, please. By all means!"

Hiccup adjusted his helmet and glanced up to the crowd, finding his father's stern yet proud look. A wave of guilt ripped through him as he turned his attention to the dragon he was supposed to fight. The dragon turned and spotted him, readjusting her swing before flying forward toward him. Hiccup gulped as the flying beast got closer, quickly noting Astrid's war cry a distance off.

He was about to take out the dragon nip from his pocket when a flash of light and a loud thud caught everyone's attention. Even the dragon paused, confused at the sudden appearance of a leather-armored man in the middle of the arena.

"Ow my back…"

The man slowly stood up, allowing everyone to see more. He was thin, dressed in layers of leather with his face obscured by a mask. However, the most distinct feature was the metal prosthetic on his left leg. The villagers were too stunned by the man's abrupt appearance to react.

"Where am I….woah there!"

The gronkle was the first to recover, growling at the new arrival before launching a wad of lava at him. He sidestepped her attack easily, raising his hands up.

"Woah girl! It's me! Watch where you're firing!"

The dragon paused a moment before firing another blast. Again the man dodged quickly, waving hands in a calming gesture. When the dragon did not relent, he sprinted up to her, pulling something out of his pocket.

-Older Hiccup POV-

Hiccup waved the dragon nip in front of Meatlug, confused as to why she was attacking him. The dragon caught a few whiffs before dropping to the ground in a mild daze.

"Sorry girl, don't know why you so angry. I would blame dragon root if you weren't…" he started before noticing his surroundings. "…immune."

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The shout sent a chill through his spine, the voice recognizable. But how? Hiccup turned, barely noticing a surprised teenager with an axe too large for him. However, the source of the voice came from above the lanky boy; a large figure looming against the bars of the arena.

"I WILL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH BERK?!"

Hiccup stuttered, unable to break eye contact. Stoick the Vast glared at him with narrow eyes, daring him to make a move.

"D…Dad? How…how are you alive?!"


	2. Chapter 2

-Stoick-

The man was staring up directly at him, apparently not caring about the fact that he interrupted an important dragon fight for his son. Stoick frowned and steeled himself in his chiefly role as very few stood proudly when confronted with the chief of Berk and he was secretly glad this stranger was no exception.

He was fortunate for enough distance that he could survey the man without him too aware. The man was absolutely too thin to normally be considered a threat, yet somehow he was able to take on a gronkle and subdue it in mere moments without the need of drawing a weapon. Stoick glared harder, considering his skill with the dragon, Stoick was not going to risk the village in finding out what the stranger could do.

"I WILL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH BERK?!"

-Young Hiccup-

Hiccup stared at the stranger, eyeing the metal leg and strange mask. He was able to recognize the usage of dragon nip, but he was surprised that the man used it instead of drawing the strange weapon on his thigh. Hiccup was close enough to hear the man's whisper, eyes widening in shock.

'Did he just call my dad his dad?' Hiccup wondered, dumbfounded at the statement. 'What did he mean by Stoick being alive?"

Above him his dad slammed a hammer against the rail, Hiccup flinching at the metallic screech. The man also flinched, though not as noticeably. Hiccup could hear the man's mumbling, though incoherent, but strangely familiar. The random slap he gave himself made Hiccup a bit more wary.

-Older Hiccup-

He could see his dad was mad and the villagers were growing restless.

'This has to be a dream. The gods must have something against him.' He thought as he stared into the eyes of his younger self.

Turning back to eye a dazed Meatlug, he was beginning to understand what may have just happened here. Slapping himself in a blind attempt to see if he was asleep, all he got was a strange look from a few of the vikings.

'Okay, not a dream.' He concluded, thinking of his next course of action. 'If I am somehow in the past, then letting too many people know who I am may be a bad thing…especially since now there are two of us…'

Hiccup turned to his younger self, looking up to see his dad glaring fiercely.

"I mean absolutely no harm!" He cried, putting his hands up in the air. "I ask for a personal meeting with you, Chief Stoick of Berk. You and Gothi, the village elder."

Stoick continued his glare, staring him down.

"And for what reason you ask for the two of us? Why is the council not included?"

He gulped; talking with his father never was easy.

"I know a way that can end your dragon raids!"

-Astrid-

She lowered her axe slightly in confusion. The strange man suddenly shows up, in the middle of her fight, and suddenly demands to speak alone with the chief and elder? Just what kind of information could this man possess that would make him that cocky?

Glancing at the dazed dragon, she eyed the man again. Okay, so he can fight off one measly gronkle. That doesn't mean he could end the war against the reptilian demons. She glared at him, not really caring of his thin stature. The man was a threat to her goal, much more than the useless heir. Her eyes flickered momentarily to Hiccup, who was staring at the newcomer with a strange look. She alone will restore glory to the Hofferson clan, and Thor help anyone who dared to get in her way.

-Stoick-

The viking chief paused, watching the man with suspicion. He did not like the way he stood. Though there was a slight waver in the man's stance, he none the less carried a strange air of confidence. Eyes switched to look at his son. The boy was staring, uncaring that the gronkle lay only a few feet away.

Movement caught his attention and he looked back toward the man. His jaw dropped and he whipped around back and forth, looking around him. How in Odin's name did Gothi get down there so quickly?!

-Older Hiccup-

Hiccup jumped in shock, the village elder had somehow got to his side without anyone noticing. He could see out of the corner of his eye Gobber with a surprised expression. The man had just put the sleeping Meatlug in her pen, staring at the old woman in obvious confusion as how she came down.

Looking back at Gothi, he found her circling and examining his armor. Holding still, he watched as she lightly poked and prodded at the random buckles and belts, careful to avoid his sword and gas canisters. A surprisingly strong pull brought him to his knees, suddenly in a staring contest with her. Gothi stared into his eyes, Hiccup feeling more nervous by the second. A moment later a look of recognition rippled on her face as she subtly glanced over to where his younger counterpart stood.

"Gothi, please…'' Hiccup started to plead, trying to think of an excuse.

The old woman looked back at him, contemplating something before letting him go and looking back at Stoick. With a nod, she turned and walked out the gate. Everyone else simply stood, not really understanding what just happened. Stoick recovered first, looking down to Hiccup.

"It seems the village elder has accepted your proposal." He called, Hiccup looked back up. "However, will you accept the presence of our blacksmith Gobber? He is better at understanding her than anyone else."

Hiccup turned to see that Gobber froze, apparently not expecting his inclusion. Turning back to the chief, he nodded.

"That will be acceptable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is being safe out there. Adulting as a Millenial is hard enough without this health crisis, and being an "essential worker" means even more life nonsense to deal with. Have a re-posted chapter that hopefully will be the first in a line of semi-regular updates. So stay tuned and stay healthy.


	3. Chapter 3

-Older Hiccup-

With the match postponed, Hiccup followed Stoick through the village. Behind him, he could hear the crowd whispering about him.

_"How did he get here?"_

_"Do you think he will really stop the dragons?"_

_"Look at his leg! I'd bet my best yak that he got it in a dragon fight."_

Hiccup shook his head and took a quick glance at his prosthetic. While he _did_ get it in a fight with a dragon, he knew that the villagers would not want to mess with that specific one had they actually knew about its potential.

Arriving at the hall, Stoick held the door for the other three, giving a small frown at him as he passed. 

"Hiccup…" 

He flinched and turned, his heart pounding as he thought Stoick had figured him out. Thankfully Stoick was addressing his younger counterpart, who stood outside on the steps. 

"…go back to the house. I know you were hoping to show your skills off today for me, but it looks like we will have to re-schedule the match."

Hiccup saw the young teen want to say something, but the boy instead kept is mouth shut and nodded. Stoick watched the boy climb down the stairs before he turned and closed the door.

"Now where were we…?"

-Younger Hiccup-

Hiccup wanted to tell his dad that he didn't want to fight a dragon, but wisely noted to stay quiet. The stranger was the immediate priority and he did not want to have an even angrier Stoick handling the situation. Making his way back to the house, he was suddenly grabbed by an annoyed Astrid.

"Just because the match was cancelled does _not_ mean this is over."

She glared at him before shoving him out of the way.

"I _will_ prove that _I_ am the best dragon warrior."

Hiccup sighed at the retreating back of his crush, wishing that he had Toothless.

-Older Hiccup-

Hiccup sighed at the pacing figure of his father, wishing that he had Toothless. The man was visibly debating with himself, glancing occasionally at him. Gobber sat on a nearby bench, visually inspecting Hiccup's armor from afar and failing badly at being subtle about it. Gothi on the other hand was simply sitting next to the fire pit, watching the chief's display with an unperturbed look.

Stoick growled before walking up and sitting down next to Gobber, throwing his axe onto the table. Gothi got up and walked over to stand next to them. Taking his cue, Hiccup sat down across the table, placing his own sword opposite the axe.

-Stoick-

He glanced down at the object. A metal tube with a stylized dragon at one end, it looked like the hilt of a sword, yet it held no blade. Obviously it had to be a weapon of some sort, but what was more surprising was the man's action.

Normal vikings kept their weapons on them even when talking to their own leaders, yet the man placed it on the table as per the chieftain protocol of disarmament before negotiation. That was only done in talks with allied chiefs, to show that they meant no harm between tribes. Stoick looked up in slight confusion.

-Hiccup-

He mentally slapped himself when he realized what he had just done. The look Stoick gave him was pretty justified. Not even solo vikings, those without loyalty to a tribe, disarm themselves for a foreign chief. Hiccup just declared himself a leader of his own people, or at the very least the heir of one.

As a former heir, he already was used to the old protocol, even more so considering it was the first move when taming a new dragon. By the time he gained the status of chief, it was all instinctual. After a few awkward moments of silence, Stoick was the first one to speak.

"So you say that you can stop the raids?"

Hiccup, relieved that his father did not question his mistake, nodded in reply.

"A few years ago I had discovered the location of a dragon nest and the reason why they attack villages."

Stoick frowned. How could this young man find a nest when countless before him couldn't?

"The dragons are under the control of a massive queen."

At that both Stoick and Gobber sat straighter.

"And do ye mean by queen, lad?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup glanced at him.

"There is a massive dragon, larger than any you have ever seen. Nearly the size of a mountain and the strength to crush one, she is in control of the entire nest."

Stoick took in the information.

"So this…_queen_…controls the dragons? That still doesn't explain why they attack us."

"Something as large as a mountain requires a lot of food. In order to feed her, the dragons attack to gain enough food that they don't get eaten themselves. They are scared, and even if they want to leave, she can control them by a crooning she sings."

Gobber nodded, somewhat understanding.

"So you're sayin' that she is like a siren. Leads men who hear her song to their doom, or in this case, dragons."

-Stoick-

Stoick felt his blood boil. So it was this…monster of a dragon is responsible for all of the attacks, the raids on their food supplies. He almost felt sorry for the dragons under her spell…

The chief quickly stopped himself. NO! There was no way he will feel sympathy for the emotionless, scaly devils. They were the ones who actually attacked the village. They were the ones who stole his wife from him. They could have easily disobeyed the queen, to ignore their orders. Stoick, in his blind attempt to justify his hatred of dragons, conveniently forgot the stranger's talk about the queen's hypnotic croon. To think that Valka was some meal to a giant beast….

"How…." He began, catching the attention of the group. "How do you propose we can take care of the dragons? We can't even find the nest."

-Hiccup-

"I propose instead that you let me train the students at your academy."

Hiccup felt he was pushing it, after all from their perspective he was a stranger. But if there was any chance to get rid of the Red Death, than dragon riders would be the best bet. To his surprise however, Stoick nodded.

"That can be arranged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting used to the formatting on this site. Please review and let me know of any minor issues as we go along. Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10506707/1/To-Start-Anew
> 
> Link to its TV-Tropes page: 
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ToStartAnew


End file.
